Apathy and Empathy
by PositivelyUncertain
Summary: An A/U fic set just after the Webster's find out about Kevin's affair. Give it a chance? :
1. Chapter 1

Title: Apathy and Empathy (Chapter 1)

Rating: PG- 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for an attitude problem, a crate of beer and a bloody awesome cat.

Summary: Set some time after the Webster's find out about Kevin's affair. Sophie and Sian haven't met yet, and ''the fall'' hasn't happened. (Yet?)

A/N: Please let me know if you enjoy this chapter, and if I should continue. Feedback would be appreciated, even if it's constructive criticism :)

_Christ, how many bloody tins of beans does one shop need? _Sophie's been going through the monotonous and utterly boring task of stacking shalves for the past half hour. Busying herself with ensuring that all the labels are facing exactly forward (_Apparently, according to Dev, it 'encourages the customer to buy the products.') _She thinks it's a load of rubbish, really. Can't remember being in a supermarket and thinking ''Oh, I'd have bought that if only the tin had been arranged differently on the shelf.''

Still, it gives her something to do aside from allowing her thoughts to drift back to her messed-up home life, or the fact that she's dropped out of college and was quite possibly going to end up being a shop-girl for the rest of her life. _(Much to her mum's utter horror.) _Finally finishes stacking the tins of beans and moves on to her own personal favourite: Bottles of ketchup! (_Why the hell do the bottles ALWAYS have to be so bloody sticky?) _Wipes her hand on her t-shirt and sighs to herself.

It's not that she doesn't like working here. Although, Dev can be a complete muppet sometimes and has more irrational mood swings than anyone Sophie has met before in her life. But Sunita has become something of a friend to Sophie. Always has an air of empathy about her that the brunette finds rather comforting, and on several occasions has made Sophie's time at work almost bearable. Enjoyable, even. It's certainly got Sophie through some difficult times since she first started working at the shop just over a week ago.

She hears the door open, plasters her trademark fake smile across her face (_Customers don't want to buy things from someone who looks miserable, Dev keeps telling her) _as she turns to see who just walked in. Observes a strikingly beautiful girl about her own age, with blonde hair and perfectly blue eyes, storm into the shop quickly followed by a sheepish-looking boy who has the worst haircut Sophie has ever seen in her life. (_No, REALLY.)_

''Because, _Ryan..'' _The blonde yells in the boy's direction. _ ''_She was blatantly flirting with you _right _infront of my face. And you just stood there and let her! Actually, no. You _encouraged _her!''

_Great, _Sophie thinks to herself. _A full on domestic is just what I need at work. _Glances up to the couple again as the guy grabs a can of soup off the shelf, lightly tugging at the blonde's arm desperately.

''Look, come to mine for lunch. I'll make us soup, I've got some bread in for us to have with it.'' Sophie almost laughs out loud, thinks _How romantic _to herself as the blonde turns round, glares at him angrily. ''Oh, come on, you know I'm not interested in her! You're much fitter than she is anyway.'' The guy adds.

This seems to anger the blonde even more, and Sophie finds herself forgetting about those bloody ketchup bottles and instead watches the couple out of the corner of her eye. (_Well, it's not like she has anything more interesting to do with her time, is it?)_

''Oh, you think she's fit, do ya? And don't think you can buy me off with a tin of bloody soup for lunch either!'' The blonde yells back at him, causing Sophie to smile to herself. The guy is clearly an absolute idiot and, from what Sophie has seen in the past few seconds, the blonde is blatantly _way _out of his league. And not just in the personality department either...

Sophie goes back to placing the ketchup on the shelf, shuddering every time her hand comes into contact with a sticky patch on the bottle. (_Seriously, can't the people who pack them in the factory wipe them or something?)_ Pretends not to be listening to their conversation.

The guy (Ryan, apparently) makes his way over to the till, looks at Sophie expectantly as she tries not to roll her eyes. Shoves the box of ketchup onto the floor and walks over to the till, quickly ringing up the soup and handing it back to him.

''Anything else?'' Sophie asks him, trying to fake a smile. (_Sophie isn't sure why, but sometimes she simply instantly dislikes someone. Right now is one of those occasions.)_

''Want some coke or anything, Sian?'' Ryans turns back round to his girlfriend, who is currently rooting through the frozen ready-meals, with a hopeful expression on his face.

''No, soup is fine.'' Sophie grins again, noticing the sarcastic tone in the blonde's voice. She doesn't blame her really. The idea of eating some mingin' soup from a tin with a guy who seemed to have gotten his hair cut by a blind person didn't really appeal to Sophie either.

Ryan nods, hands Sophie a fiver and waits expectantly for his change. Grunts as she hands it back to him and turns back round to Sian.

''You coming or what?'' He asks her, hovering uncertainly in the doorway. _Eugh, tell him to bog off, _Sophie thinks.

Sian sighs dramatically, turning to look at him with an exasperated look on her face.

''Well, I need to find something for me tea aswell, don't I? My dad's just gonna order in another pizza and I'm gonna end up the size of a house if I'm not careful!''

''Aw, you look fine to me, babe.'' Ryan says with a sleazy grin, striding over and wrapping his arm around Sian's waist. Much to Sophie's dismay, Sian's scowl vanishes and she giggles slightly, seemingly conceeding defeat.

''Look I'll go and heat this up for us, yeah? Meet back at mine?'' Ryan pleadingly asks.

''Alright, just don't make me late for college this time.'' Sian replies, slapping him playfully on the arm. Ryan grins as though he's just won the lottery, scampers out of the shop like an untrained puppy.

Sian glances at Sophie then, rolls her eyes slightly as she brings one of the frozen ready-meals up to the till. (_Probably even more unhealthy than a pizza, _Sophie muses to herself as she scans it_. Not that the blonde needs to watch her weight, she notices. Sophie would kill for a figure like hers.)_

''Men, eh?'' Sian says to Sophie as she rolls her eyes once more. ''Can't live _with_ them...''

''Can't get away with murdering them..'' Sophie finishes, putting the meal in a bag and flashing Sian a smile which only broadens when Sian laughs loudly and nods in agreement.

''Yeah, you've got that right. Dunno why we bother with them most of the time.'' The blonde replies as she hands over exactly the correct change. (_Why can't more people bother to do that?)_

''Urr, I know, right? My boyfriend Lee can be proper annoying sometimes. Although he's a footballer, so I guess it's in their genes to be annoying. Probably something to do with lack of braincells.'' Sophie isn't lying. God, that boy really _is _annoying. She's not sure why she's even with him actually, other than the fact that she's mildly flattered by his attention, and her sister Rosie says they're ''_Like, totally adorable together.''_

''Hold on, Lee as in the guy who goes to Weatherfield college?'' Sian asks curiously, continuing after she sees Sophie nod. ''Spikey hair, plays football for our county? Threw up all over the place at Ryan's party last week?'' She adds with a laugh.

''Yeah, that's the one.'' Sophie replies, frowning in confusion for a few moments before her brain finally clicks. ''Ohhh! Ryan as in...'' Sophie trails off, gesturing towards the shop door in the same direction as the blonde's boyfriend had walked off in.

''Yeah, they're like best mates. Took Ryan ages to clean up that sick, too! He even tried to get me to do it!'' Sophie laughs. Sian definitely doesn't seem like the type of girl who would agree to clean up sick at some spotty teenage boy's party. ''And you're...Sophie, isn't it?'' The blonde asks.

''Yeah, how'd you...?''

''Lee talks about you all the time. It's quite sweet, actually. Well, for a lad, anyway.''

''Oh right. We've only been going out a few weeks, so...'' Sophie trails off, shrugging slightly.

''Was wondering why we hadn't met you yet. Me and Ryan were starting to think you didn't exist!'' Sian picks up her bag, taking a few steps towards the door before turning round slightly. ''You going to Lee's party next week?''

''Eugh, yeah, I think so.'' Sophie had been trying to find an excuse not to go ever since Lee had told her about it a few days ago. Would rather spend time alone in her room than go to some tragic party where everyone feels the need to get totally splattered and embarrass themselves. ''Hopefully he won't throw up this time.'' She adds, half frowning, half laughing.

''Me and Ryan are going too.'' The blonde states. ''So, I'll probably see you there then. Bye!''

Sophie watches the blonde as she leaves the shop, finds herself slightly jealous. _God, if I was that stunning, I'd definitely have to set up a fan club for myself. I'd print t-shirts with my face on and everything. _Glances down at her frumpy, stained workclothes and thinks that she'll definitely have to make more of an effort for Lee's party.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Apathy and Empathy (Chapter 2)

Rating: PG- 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Don't sue! :)

Summary: Set some time after the Webster's find out about Kevin's affair. Sophie and Sian haven't met yet, and ''the fall'' hasn't happened. (Yet?) This chapter is pretty much filler, but essential to the story, so don't be too hard on me! Hehe.

A/N: Please let me know if you enjoy this chapter, and if I should continue. Feedback would be appreciated. And thank you for all your lovely comments so far :)

''Babe, you _so _can't go to a party, looking like _that!_'' Rosie sighs at her younger sister, flops down on Sophie's bed defeatedly. (_She can't even believe they're related some times. Sophie may have got the intelligence in the family, but she certainly didn't acquire her sister's taste in clothes.)_

''What's wrong with it?'' Sophie asks, looking down and tugging self-consciously at her t-shirt. She'd spent ages rifling through her wardrobe, haphazzardly tossing clothes over her shoulder in frustration and not even bothering to think about how much her mum will kick off when she sees the state of her room.

''Nothing, if you want to look like some sort of _God-bothering _nerd!''

''As opposed to looking like a trashy slapper?'' Sophie bites back.

''Erm, for your information my agent says I'm, like, _the _classiest girl he's ever worked with.'' Rosie tells her proudly, glancing in Sophie's full-length mirror and adjusting her hair for the millionth time.

''Oh, right. The same agent who asked you to get your baps out for a photoshoot? Yes, Rosie, _really classy._''

''Look, do you want my help or not? 'Cause if you don't then I could be doing something much more worthwhile with my time. Like, y'know, painting my nails or something.'' Rosie glances down at her bright red nails, already contemplating which colour would compliment her new jacket more.

''I don't wanna look like _you_, okay? I just..'' Sophie sighs, running her fingers through her hair and letting it fall messily across her face. ''I just want to look a bit...nicer.''

''Aww, is this for Lee?'' Rosie grins excitedly, squeezing her sister's shoulder lightly. ''I knew you were like, _totally _into him. _And _he's a football player. You could end up being like...''

''Rosie, this may come as a shock to you'' the brunette interrupts her sister's rambling. '' But not everything I do is for some lad who I've only known for 5 minutes. I'm not _you, _y'know?''

''Errr, if you _must_ know, me and Jason had like an _instant connection._'' Rosie says incredulously before grinning smugly.

''What, did you spend hours bonding over your lack of braincells? Or were you just trying to organise a search party to go out looking for them?'' Sophie rolls her eyes. (_Honestly, Rosie seems to meet 'the one' every other week. Always some nice but dim bloke who certainly wasn't fortunate in the brain department.)_

''I'm going to choose to ignore that comment. Anyway, look.'' Rosie's face softens as she looks at her sister lovingly. (_They might spends hours bickering with eachother, but she loves the younger girl to bits really. Not that she'd ever admit it_.) ''You're dead pretty, Soph. Runs in the family, doesn't it?'' She laughs. ''Seriously though, you just need more confidence. Luckily, you have a devestatingly attractive older sister to teach you!''

Sophie looks at her skeptically as Rosie picks out a top from the wardrobe (_one which Sophie had considered wearing, but then decided it was simply too revealing)_, shoving it towards her.

''Here, try this on. Eyeshadow, a bit of lippy and you'll look _fab_. Trust me babe, Lee won't be able to keep greasy little his hands off you!''

An hour and a half later, Sophie is standing nervously infront of Lee's house wishing she'd come up with some sort of believeable reason why she couldn't make it. Smoothes her skirt down anxiously (_I knew letting Rosie help with my outfit was a big mistake, _she thinks) as she hesitantly rings the doorbell. Not that it makes much difference, of course, since the music is so loud that she doubts anyone would be able to hear it anyway.

She's proved right when, several minutes later, she's still standing outside the house like a complete idiot. Decides that it's probably best to just let herself in and instantly regrets it when she's greeted with an overwhelming smell of cheap alcohol and burnt pizza. _Eugh, this is why I didn't want to bother dressing up for the occasion. It's hardly the Ritz, is it?_ Bumps past a group of drunken teenagers and tries to find her way to the living room.

''Babe! I thought you weren't coming 'cause it was getting proper late and..'' Lee shouts at her as soon as she enters the room. _Eugh, Lee, people as annoying as you really shouldn't drink, _Sophie mentally tells him. Is forced into a bear hug by her boyfriend and tries to remind herself to smile.

''Yeah, sorry.'' She tells him, pulling back from his clumsy grasp. '' Rosie was trying to help me get ready and..'' she's interrupted by Lee whistling loudly.

''I'm glad she did, babe. You look _well fit._'' He tells her, looking her up and down in a way which makes Sophie feel even more self-conscious than she already did. Pulls her jacket even tighter around herself.

''Lee, at least get the girl a drink before you start drooling all over her!'' Sophie hears someone say with amusement in their voice. Looks over towards the direction of the voice and sees the blonde from the shop sitting on the sofa smiling in amusement, her boyfriend's arm draped over her shoulder.

_Thank God for that, _Sophie thinks. _Saved by the bell. Or, in this case, the blonde._

''Yeah, sorry babe. I'll get you a blue WKD. Got loads of them in the fridge!'' Lee says, stumbling off towards the kitchen as Sophie tries to force herself into being even remotely excited by the prospect. _He really knows how to make a girl feel special..._

Sophie stands awkwardly on the spot, fully aware that both Sian and Ryan are looking at her curiously, and prays that Lee returns from his expedition to the kitchen sooner rather than later. (_She's never really been good at interacting with people she doesn't know.) _Is disappointed when she hears a loud crash from the kitchen, followed by Lee laughing loudly. _Eugh, he's blatantly not coming back any time soon._

''You may as well come and sit down. He'll probably be hours, knowing what Lee's like when he's drunk'' Sian smiles kindly to Sophie, roughly shoving Ryan over on the sofa to make room for the brunette. Ryan doesn't exactly look thrilled with Sophie for interrupting his time with Sian, but he shifts over obediently and Sophie sits down tentatively next to the blonde.

''So, erm, how long have yous been together then?'' Sophie asks Sian, fidgeting nervously in her seat. _Where the hell is Lee with that drink?_

''About 7 months. Dunno how I've managed to put up with him for so long to be honest!'' Sian laughs, nudging Ryan's shoulder playfully. Sophie feels a pang of jealousy. Wishes that she could be as comfortable with Lee as Sian seems to be with Ryan. _It'll happen eventually, _she keeps reminding herself.

She makes small talk with the couple for several minutes, finding herself relaxing in Sian's presence (_they have the same sense of humour, Sophie notices.) _Finds herself laughing frequently as Sian tells her stories of the losers who attend her college. She even manages to forget about Lee, who has seemingly vanished off the face of the earth in search of her drink.

''Babe, do you wanna go to another room? I mean, we were supposed to be spending time _together. _You know, _without _other people.'' Ryan says to Sian, looking pointedly in Sophie's direction. Sophie's smile fades instantly, and she suddenly feels about two feet tall. Worries that maybe they've both been trying subtly to get rid of her since she first sat down, and she's simply been too stupid to pick up on their signals.

''Um, yeah, I should probably go and find Lee actually . He was supposed to be bringing my drink back ages ago, so...'' Sophie mumbles awkwardly, hastily getting up from the sofa. Feels a hand gently grabbing her wrist and lightly tugging at it, pulling her back down into a sitting position on the sofa.

''No, it's okay. Ryan will go and look for him.'' Sian tells Sophie, glaring over at her boyfriend with a look that Sophie certainly wouldn't like to be on the receiving end of. ''Won't you, _Ryan_?''

''Um, yeah. I guess so...'' Ryan replies. Gets up from the sofa with a loud sigh and disappears off into the kitchen.

''Eugh, sorry about him.'' Sian says once he's out of earshot. '' Y'know what lads are like. Only after one thing!'' Sian grins at her, shifting on the sofa slightly so that she's facing Sophie.

Sophie can't help but grin back, relaxes into her seat as she nods in agreement. It's definitely a valid statement, she thinks to herself. Well, from her experience of blokes, anyway. Lee has done nothing but try to cop off with her for the entire two weeks since she'd (_reluctantly_) agreed to go out with him. In fact, they've barely even had a proper conversation. _Maybe that's what all relationships are like, _Sophie has often found herself wondering. It's not like she's got any previous experience to compare it to.

''Yeah, tell me about it. Hopefully Lee will have passed out drunk before the end of the night so I don't have to make up an excuse not to stay over!'' The brunette says, gazing over at Sian, who seems utterly amused by her statement. _God_, _I wish I looked that pretty when I smiled, _Sophie tells herself.

Sophie isn't sure why Sian is even talking to her, in fact. From their fleeting conversations, Sian seems like the kind of person who would be the life and soul of every party. One of those irritatingly popular kind of girls who Sophie went to high school with. The type of girl Sophie had always secretly despised. Yet at the same time, there was a certain warmth about the blonde which the brunette had a gut feeling was totally genuine.

''Well, if I know Lee and Ryan..'' Sian says with a smirk. ''They'll both probably be in a coma before the end of the night, so we'll _both_ be off the hook!'' She winks then, nudging Sophie's arm lightly.

_Maybe tonight won't be a total waste of time after all.. _Sophie thinks. 


End file.
